


5 Times Baby Peter Hurt Himself

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguing, Baby Peter Parker, Comfort, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man Doesn't exist, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Injuries, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Playgrounds, Protective Tony Stark, Toddlers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony can't remember Ned's name, even as a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: + 1 time he didn't.





	5 Times Baby Peter Hurt Himself

**Author's Note:**

> hi i thought this idea was cute and i couldn't resist
> 
> the mcu timeline doesn't exist. so, in this one, tony isn't rich, iron man and all that doesn't exist 
> 
> idk if these are their parents real names, i searched it up on google.. except for ned's mother i made up a name for her
> 
> anyways enjoy ig

Tony would rather be anywhere but here, sitting at a wooden picnic table surrounded by four mothers. 

He was resisting the urge to tear his hair out as he sat there, smack in the middle of the women, who were all gossiping about some hot teacher at their kid's pre-school. Tony knew exactly who they were talking about, and couldn't help but agree silently to himself. That man was one of a kind, but he wasn't about to sit here like a teenager and gossip about his beautiful, intoxicating blue eyes with a bunch of women. Nope, Tony was here sacrificing his sanity for his child, who was off in the playground playing with his friends and oblivious to Tony's inner struggles.

Tony occasionally glanced over to the playground, spotting his kid within a matter of seconds. His four-year-old was on the monkey bars with his tubby best friend, Ted, Ned, whatever his name was. Ted's mother was also sitting right next to Tony, and Tony had never met a more sweet woman in his life. She was the only one here he could stand.

Peter was easy to pick out with his bright red shirt and blue shorts, along with the horrendous yellow sneakers he had reluctantly let Peter pick out for his birthday. Tony would have thought his son had taste like himself, but turns out it was the opposite.

No matter how many times Tony showed him the blue and white sneakers that would match the majority of his outfits, he always said no and thrust the mustard yellow shoes in Tony's direction. At one point, Tony must have frustrated Peter to the point that throwing the shoe at his father's face was the best option to shut his father up.

Now, Tony didn't condone violence and throwing things, of course he didn't. He had been ready to put those disgusting shoes back on the shelf because Peter had thrown one at him, but when he had seen the puppy eyes, he gave in and settled for a time out when they got home. It was his fourth birthday, too...

Tony should have left those stupid shoes behind and scolded Peter just for his poor fashion taste.

Though, despite Tony's hopes, the yellow shoes came everywhere and was worn with practically every outfit.

He couldn't wait until Peter grew out of those ugly things.

"I might just keep taking Flash there just so I can see him. What was his name? John? Steve? James?"

"Steve, Rosie." Doris, the mother to one of the two girls, stated with a dreamy smile on her face. Tony could have gagged right there, but he was sure if he was alone and thinking about his son's hot caretaker for when he was in pre-school, he would have the same look on his face. "James is the other one."

"James' hair is too long." Rosie stated after a few moments, shaking her head as if she were disappointed about the man's choice of hair length. Tony was sure disappointment was exactly it. "But Steve on the other hand, have you seen his muscles? His blonde hair? Honestly, I'm single now, I'm going to ask him on a date on Monday."

"You haven't even divorced Harrison yet." Madeline, the mother of the second girl, said with a roll of the eyes. Madeline was a strange one, and her daughter was almost a carbon copy of her. Dark and dull humour, rolled their eyes a lot, constantly jabbed at and made fun of other people. Even Madeline's kid did the whole lot, and talked a lot more maturely for her age. Tony was a little horrified Peter had taken a liking to her, a distant fear that he would be corrupted. He was always intrigued by the pair, and wondered what the husband was like. God, if there are three of them... "Anyways, we all know he's probably taken already. Who wouldn't ask that man out on a date?"

Tony would love to scratch his eyes out and rip his ears off.

Before they could continue their conversation, Doris' daughter Elizabeth, or Liz as everyone seemed to call her, came speeding over with a pout on her face and arms crossed over her chest. Tony sighed, leaning his chin on his hand as he looked out at the playground again, Peter now over by the swings with Ned and Eugene. Or, Flash, as Rosie insisted he be called.

Both Flash and Eugene were horrid names, and Tony had strained to keep in his laugh when he was introduced to the kid for the first time. Peter had told him beforehand that he thought Flash was a 'meanie', and right off the bat Tony knew he didn't like Flash or his mother.

From what he could see, Peter looked pouty. As did Ted. Tony watched the trio of boys, hardly listening to Liz complaining about Michelle taking her turn on the slide as Peter pointed a small finger at the swing, then at Flash, then at Ned. Tony had no idea what was going on between them, but it wasn't long before Flash was storming off over to the other play equipment. Tony was surprised the kid hadn't come over to complain about whatever had happened, instead disappearing inside one of the tubes. Interesting.

Since Flash's departure, Peter and Ted looked happy so Tony didn't bother wondering about it. Tony knew how much of a little shit Flash could be.

"Go back and play, Liz, we're not going to be here for much longer. Do you want to waste your time at the park?" Tony watched the young girl firmly shake her head, arms crossed over her chest and pout secure on her face. "Alright, then off you go."

Liz did just that, turning around and stomping off back to the playground where Michelle was standing by the monkey bars, arms crossed as well as if she were done with Liz's behaviour.

Michelle was a strange one.

Directing his attention back to his own kid, he found that they were no longer by the swings. Now, Peter and Ned were sat in the sand pit, laughing and playing with one of the buckets that had been left behind by some other kid. Tony wanted to grab Peter and leave just so he could get out of his own misery, but he was sure his kid would throw a fit if he left before everyone else and he was not in the mood to deal with a tantrum. So, he would have to sit here and tough it out.

You'd think Tony was going to war or something.

Tony almost laughed at his own choke, though held it in so the vultures around him wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"So, Tony, what do you think about Steve?" Maggie, Ned's mother interrupted his thoughts. Okay, maybe not all of them were vultures.

"Huh?" Tony asked, slowly looking around at the mother's he was surrounded with. He knew what she had said, but honestly didn't want to answer the question. Rosie was staring him down as if he was about to snatch Steve from her, which he honestly would have no problem doing if it got her angry at him, while the other three just looked interested in his answer. "Steve? Who is that again?"

"Steve Rogers." Rosie cut in, glaring daggers. "You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, big muscles, looks after your kid every week day-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not like I've been sitting here for the last hour listening to you talk about him like a bunch of horny teenagers." Silence. Tony smiled sarcastically, leaning his chin back on his hand and wished for this to all be over. Just another half an hour before he got to collect Peter and go home. When the conversation didn't start back up and the four women were still staring at him, he rolled his eyes and spoke again. "What? It's what you're doing, isn't it?"

"Lighten up a little, Stark." Rosie snapped, Tony resisting the childish urge to stick his tongue out at her. Tony had been hanging around children too much. "I sure hope you won't be here next time."

"Oh, so do I." Tony replied, the other three ladies looking back and forth between them. It wasn't news that Tony didn't get along with Rosie, and Peter didn't seem to get along that fantastic with Flash either. It was incredibly wrong to call a four-year-old a dickhead, but never had he seen a kid like Flash. That kid and his mother deserved the title. "But wherever Peter is, I am, so you're gonna have to get used to it."

"Oh please." Rosie rolled her eyes, before turning to Doris and ignoring his existence entirely. Good. "How is Adrian's new job going?"

"Good, good..." Tony tuned them out again, not giving two shits about Adrian Toomes. God, that guy was a piece of shit in comparison to his lovely wife. Tony's blood curled just thinking about that pathetic excuse of a man, clenching his fist under the table to avoid saying something terrible about the man. "How's the baby going?"

This question was directed at Maggie this time, who was currently pregnant with a little girl. Tony spared a glance at the women's bulging stomach, remembering distantly when Mary turned up at his doorstep with one almost the same size. Tony sighed at the memory, feeling his mood decrease as he thought about the mother figure that Peter was lacking. It wasn't his fault, nor Tony's, because Mary had taken off as soon as Peter was born with her boyfriend at the time, Richard Parker.

It would have been nice if he wasn't constantly reminded about being a single Dad by everyone a the pre-school, everyone at his work. 

Tony wasn't sure what Mary and Richard were doing now in their lives, but didn't care. He had Peter and that's all that mattered.

"She's going great. Just a month and a half to go." Maggie replied with a beaming smile, her eyes glancing to Tony's for a split second. Maggie was definitely the person he was the closest to out of this group of women, and she was also friends with Pepper, one of Tony's best friends. Made sense that their kids were best friends, too. "What about yours?"

For a split second Tony though the question was directed to him, and had already begun formulating a sarcastic reply. But, of course, it was directed to Rosie. Rosie, of all people, had another kid at home. A baby girl, a few months old. Came out of her cheating on her husband. 

When Tony had found out that particular piece of information when they were on a similar outing such as today, he hadn't been shocked in the slightest. She didn't even care about her husband, Harrison. Poor guy. From the way she was talking about Steve, he was sure the woman was already banging other men before the divorce was even finalised.

Tony almost fell asleep right there, listening to the mother's drone on about things Tony couldn't give a shit about and wondering if Steve was single. When he glanced at his watch, it was only ten minutes before these women would leave and start collecting their kids from the playground if nothing had gone wrong.

And of course, something went wrong, like it always did.

Tony hadn't spotted the three toddlers approaching them until they were almost at the table, his gut ripping when he noticed that his son was with them. 

Peter wasn't happy as Tony had seen him last, and was crying. His clothes, hair and face was covered in sand, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he walked between Ted and Michelle. He was holding Ted's hand, his thumb stuck in his mouth. Tony's eyes widened considerably when he noticed the tiniest amount of blood gathering around Peter's lower lip, already hearing his little boy's quiet, shaking sobs from where he was sitting. He was out of his seat and rounding the table within seconds, hurrying over to his kid who was, in turn, taking his thumb out of his mouth and reaching both arms up for him.

Crouching down onto one knee, Tony instantly brought his baby onto that same knee and began wiping the sand off of his face. Tony's thumb swiped the blood, spotting the tiniest of splits. How could Peter have possibly split his lip in a sandpit?

With Peter's tiny hands grabbing on his shirt, Tony wrapped his arms around his kid before standing up. Setting Peter on his hip, he glared at Rosie and Doris until they moved over, leaving enough room for Tony to sit down with Peter in his lap. Ted was hovering close to Tony's leg, patting Peter on the back. Tony's heart swelled at that. 

From the looks of it, there was sand in Peter's mouth as well, and he could tell his son didn't like it in the slightest. "Someone give me water."

Maggie was handing him a small sippy cup within seconds, Tony unscrewing the cap before bringing it to Peter's lips. "Rinse the sand out, Petey. Don't swallow, alright?"

Peter did exactly as he was told, Tony not even flinching when the majority of the water spilled out the sides of the cup and onto both of their clothes. Leaning Peter over and away from the table, he let his kid spit out the water and the sand. They went through the routine one more time before Tony was brushing the rest of the sand off of Peter's face, frowning at the particles that had gotten stuck in the wet tear tracks on his son's face.

"What happened, baby?"

Peter heaved in another sob, pushing forward so his head was resting in the crook of Tony's neck. He didn't say a word, and that didn't just slightly worry him. It terrified him.

So, Tony looked to the other two children instead. "Any of you care to tell me what happened?"

Michelle was the one who spoke. "Flash pushed Peter in the sand 'cause it was his 'urn."

Of course it would be that little shit. Tony turned around and glared at Rosie, who in the meantime had grabbed her son and was ready to leave. She looked appalled, as she always did when Flash did something wrong. "You wouldn't do that, would you, honey?"

Flash shook his head, smiling in triumph. Tony's blood boiled, turning away from the smug look on the kid's face and back to his own child. "Is that what happened, buddy?"

Peter nodded his head, using a clenched fist to rub his eye. He then began sucking on his thumb with that same hand, Tony not having the heart to take it out. He was still working on getting rid fo the thumb-sucking habit, and he was having some success. Peter only seemed to do it when he was upset, which now was one of those times. Although, the more Tony thought about it, it didn't take much for Peter to get upset, so it was quite often. 

But this situation was different.

"Gonna get your kid to apologise, Rosie?" Tony snapped without looking at her, hardly noticing Doris getting up to go retrieve Liz. Michelle and Ted were with their own mothers now, talking happily as if nothing had even happened. Tony's blood was still boiling, anger running red hot through his veins as he fought to keep his composure. 

"Apologise for what, exactly?" Rosie asked, Tony hearing her stand. He sighed, resting his head on Peter's, wondering if arguing with this cow was really worth it. "Flash did nothing wrong."

Arguing was definitely worth it. He stood up, turned around and narrowed his gaze at her. "Then why's my kid crying and covered in sand, hmm? And a cut lip? How do you explain that?"

"Did you see what happened?" Rosie snapped, holding Flash's hand so tight Tony thought she might break the kid's bones. "Nope. No one did."

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen, Rosie." Maggie spoke up after a few moments, her hands resting on her stomach as Ned stood obediently beside her. "If you want to raise your child right, you need to teach him right and wrong."

"I am doing just fine on my own!" Rosie almost yelled, attracting attention from the other people in the park. "Fuck, I feel like you are all against me all the time!"

"That's because we are." Tony replied, sparing her a large, toothy and sarcastic grin. "Don't swear around the children."

"I'll do what I fucking want!" She was definitely attracting attention now. "I don't know why Maggie invited you to these things, all you do is cause trouble!"

Tony raised his eyebrows so high he was sure they disappeared into his hairline. "Me? Cause trouble? That's hilarious." Rosie went to say something, but Tony cut her off. "No, no, I don't need to hear it. Go on, you can leave now. No one wants you here."

"No one wants you or your kid here, Stark!" She screeched, yanking Flash into her arms. Flash was still smiling, as if this was all a game. Was this what really came out of having mother's clubs at the playground with your kids? "I'm leaving!"

"Good!" Tony practically yelled right back at her, shaking his head in disbelief. Why Rosie had the need to announce that to the whole playground, Tony had no idea. 

"D-Daddy." Tony was alert instantly, placing himself back onto the bench and cupped his baby's face in his hands. Peter was crying harder now, a little bead of blood dripping down his chin. Tony had no idea how the fuck he could have possibly split his lip, but he was already ready to go kill a bitch for hurting his child. "I w-wanna g-go 'ome."

"We are, baby." Tony whispered, brushing the tears from his son's eyes and pulled him closer. "We're gonna have a movie night tonight. How's that sound?"

Peter's eyes brightened just a little, though he pointed a small finger at his lip. "Hurts."

"I know, buddy. I know." Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to his baby's forehead before standing once again, rounding the table and grabbing Peter's backpack from the ground. "We're going. See you and Steve on Monday."

Tony finished with a wink, hoping to at least get rid of some of the tension. He received a few sheepish smiles and a "Who's Steve?" from Michelle, and with that, Tony walked away from the three mothers and their children. The anger still surged through his veins, but he was beginning to calm down remarkably.

"How'd you cut your lip, Bambi?" Tony whispered as he headed towards the car, wishing Happy could have come with them today. He wanted to cuddle Peter endlessly, not drive back home. 

Peter sat up a little more in his arms, opening his mouth and pointing to his teeth. Peter was never really verbal when he was upset, but it got the message across.

"How hard did he push you?" Tony mumbled, mostly to himself, not sure if Peter heard him or not. 

It took him a while to find the car keys, then fasten his son in the car seat, then get into the car himself. As quickly as he could, he started the car and pulled out of the car spot. Glancing quickly in the review mirror, he could see Peter wiping his eyes and shifting around in his car seat every few minutes. He looked exhausted, and Tony was hoping that he would fall asleep before they got home. Usually, he would fall asleep without problems, but today he seemed to be fighting it.

Around two minutes from home, Peter called for him. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?" Tony asked, taking another glance in the mirror. 

"I needa go potty." Tony sighed. Their day was getting better and better.

"We're almost home. Can you hold it?"

"I tink so." Peter's eyebrows were furrowed, his head resting back on the car seat. Tony knew if Peter fell asleep now, he would go in his sleep. Bed wetting was a common occurrence.

A few minutes later, Tony was pulling into the driveway. Peter was crying again, reaching out for Tony desperately. Tony panicked himself, unbuckling his seatbelt and gathering all of his things as he spoke. "Hold on, baby. Just a few more minutes." 

Tony practically leapt out of the car, opening the back door and unbuckling Peter quickly. The boy latched onto him immediately, rubbing at his eyes and bawling his eyes out. Tony had a feeling there was more to it than needing to use the bathroom, but ignored that thought until that part of the issues were over with. 

Luckily, Tony got Peter into the bathroom in time, waiting patiently for him to finish his business before getting him ready for bed. It was late, almost six, and his bedtime was usually around seven to eight. By the way Peter's eyes were drooping, Tony had to get him to eat dinner before he passed out. 

Getting Peter into a pull up and his pyjamas, he placed his favourite bear into his arms before hefting his son back into his arms. The split lip didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, and did not seem to major, so Tony pushed his parental worries aside and focussed on getting his son fed.

"Wanna tell me what Flash did, honey?" Tony whispered as he was plating a small package of mac and cheese, which was the easiest thing he could do with Peter this close to falling asleep. "He made you sad and Daddy doesn't like that. Can I hear it from you, Bambi?"

Peter nodded, playing with his bear's fur. "Flash go' mad 'cause Pe'er play with bucke'."

"Why's that?" Tony asked, hoping Peter would say a little more.

"'Cause no do it righ'." Peter's eyes were drooping as he spoke, Tony fearing he wouldn't be able to eat. "Call Pe'er stupid."

Tony's anger flared, his eyes seeing red for a few seconds before he calmed himself down. "You are not stupid."

Peter didn't answer, his eyes fluttering closed. Tony bounced him a few times, in the process of grabbing a spoon. "Nah-uh, you gotta eat first. Don't you want your mac and cheese?"

"Mac 'n cheese." Peter repeated, reaching out with tired grabby hands.

Peter was finally able to eat, Tony helping him when necessary. Much to Tony's dismay, Peter ended up drifting off halfway through and was unable to finish the rest. So, instead of waking up his kid, he took Peter to his room and tucked him in to bed.

Tracing his son's lower lip with his own thumb, he whispered words he meant with nothing but truth.

"I love you three-thousand."

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me for that last line lmao i had to shut up endgame can go burn in hell
> 
> anyways i hope this was decent??
> 
> p.s. i can't go anywhere without mentioning stevetony shhhhhhh


End file.
